


The Prince

by scarletsky4748



Series: Royal [1]
Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Chibi, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsky4748/pseuds/scarletsky4748
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memangnya, ada orang yang tahu isi hati orang lain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince

_Memangnya, ada orang yang tahu isi hati orang lain?_

Di tengah terik matahari, A-drei kecil menatap lurus ke depan, kaku, fokus. Berdiri di tengah-tengah anak seusianya yang dibariskan teratur mendengarkan instruksi.

_Memangnya ada yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain?_

Tetapi nyatanya, ia sendiri melamun, dan terus-terusan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

“Mulai sekarang kalian akan-“ dan bla, bla, bla, A-drei tidak dengar lagi apa yang dikatakatan oleh orang-orang berseragam militer Dorssia –nama negaranya –itu.

Suara pria dengan bintang emas berjumlah empat itu hanya lamat-lamat di telinganya. Lebih seperti gumaman yang tidak berjuntrung dan isinya kacau.

Orang itu bodoh, A-drei untuk pertama kalinya memperhatikan baik-baik wajah sangar yang sok dibuat itu. Mata keunguannya menganalisa, bibirnya ia kunci rapat-rapat seperti ekspresi yang ia jaga tidak berubah.

Ia kemudian kembali melamun, dan berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri. Memangnya ada yang bisa membaca isi hati orang lain? Lagi-lagi ia bertanya pada dirinya. Pandangannya kosong tapi tersembunyi dengan sempurna.

Apa ada orang yang bisa membaca isi hati orang lain? Sekali lagi ia berpikir.

Tentu saja tidak ada. Dalam hati ia tersenyum sinis, meledek sarkatis pada tiap orang militer yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya.

Jelas saja orang seperti itu tidak ada, anak itu menekankan isi hatinya. Lagipula, kalau sampai ada orang seperti itu di sini, ia pasti sudah jadi seonggok bangkai tidak bernyawa karena identitas aslinya ketahuan.

Karena A-drei, tak lebih dari sebuah karakter yang harus ia mainkan di atas panggung. Sedangkan di belakang panggung sana, dia adalah sang pangeran, keturunan raja yang masih terus didukung oleh royalis. Dengan harapan, suatu saat nanti mereka akan bangkit, dan membawa Dorssia, kembali ke pemerintahan lama. Dan menghentikan semua peperangan bodoh anatara Dorssia dengan ARUS itu.

Jadi, memang tidak ada orang yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, kan?

“Tentu saja ada.”

Kalau ada yang bilang begitu, dia pasti seorang pembohong besar. Kalau memang ada orang yang bisa membaca isi hati orang lain. Harusnya orang itu tahu.

Kalau dia adalah seorang pangeran. Keturuan ke 48 dalam silsilah kerajaan Dorssia yang sudah tidak lagi jaya. Orang itu seharusnya tahu nama aslinya yang terus ia sebut berulang dalam hati. Seharusnya-

“Pangeran Noir, kan?” ya, orang itu harusnya tahu. Dan orang di sampingnya ini, sepertinya benar-benar tahu.

Jadi, A-drei menutup matanya sebentar. Tetap memusatkan pandangannya pada tentara berbintang empat yang masih mengoceh itu.

“Dan namamu?” orang yang punya kemampuan membaca pikiran itu memang benar-benar ada. A-drei memberi kesimpulan akhir pada pertanyaannya.

Anak yang sejak tadi menjawab pertanyaan di kepalanya itu melirik dari sudut mata. “L-elf.” Jawab anak berambut silver itu.

A-drei diam, mendengar dengan seksama jawaban yang berupa bisikan itu. Mengangguk sekali lalu melirik singkat wujud manusia di sampingnya. Anak seumurannya yang bernama –yang punya kode nama L-elf itu.

Jadi, apa kau akan memberitahu mereka kalau aku berasal dari royal family? A-drei mengajukan pertanyaan dalam kepalanya. Mengetes, mencari jawaban pasti atas keselamatannya. Pangeran muda itu melirik sekali lagi dari sudut matanya. Gesture tubuhnya tetap tenang walaupun keselamatannya di ambang batas.

“Tidak.” Anak bernama L-elf itu lagi-lagi menjawab. Dan A-drei, untuk sekali itu benar-benar diam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

“Terimakasih.” A-drei menggumam pelan.

Lama kemudian ia mendapat pemikiran baru.

L-elf itu, musuh atau teman?

Ah, sudahlah, pikirkan saja nanti setelah pria di depannya itu berhenti mengoceh.

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf, saya nggak tahu nama asli-nya A-drei. Kalau ada yang tahu mohon informasinya :)


End file.
